No son solo sueños
by Freyja af-Folkvangr
Summary: Hikari llevaba teniendo sueños muy extraños, sueños que se empezaban a hacer realidad al menos en lo medular. No pasaban exactamente lo que veía cuando cerraba los ojos, pero ahí estaban. Sentía miedo, pero había decidido ignorarlos, ya que, después del primero nada había sido importante. Hasta la noche soñó con Yamato, y todo cambió. [¡Reto para Jacque!]


**Disclaimer: Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Este fic nace de un reto que me ha dejado la maravillosa **Jacque-kari** (hace muchas estrellas atrás).

* * *

 **No son solo sueños.**

— _Hikari, ¿has visto al profesor Nishijima?_

 _La castaña se volteó a mirar a una de sus compañeras de salón, la chica de cabello rubio frente a ella le miraba entre preocupada y ansiosa. Negó con la cabeza dando su respuesta, ciertamente no sabía dónde estaba el profesor._

— _¿Sucede algo?_

 _Su compañera le sonrió nerviosa._

— _Solo tenía que entregarle la lista de quienes trabajaremos en el café para el festival de primavera. Pero, no lo encuentro por ningún lado y, como todos sabemos, es tú profesor favorito, quizás sabrías dónde está._

 _Hikari negó con la cabeza._

— _Si lo veo, le diré que lo buscas._

— _¡Gracias!_

 _Con el paso de los minutos la conversación pasó a segundo plano, más no la idea de que debía estar atenta a si se encontraba a su profesor favorito por los pasillos._

 _Una extraña sensación se posó en su pecho en ese momento, como si su compañera o alguien más quisieran decirle algo importante. Una sensación extraña pero extrañamente conocida, la misma que se había posicionado sobre ella en muchas ocasiones cuando era más pequeña, pero que con el tiempo se fue borrando._

 _El timbre sonó anunciando las 10:20 de la mañana y con ello un nuevo receso._

 _Guardó pulcramente su cuaderno y lápices en su mochila, y se levantó con cuidado de su escritorio, pendiente de dejar todo ordenado para la siguiente hora._

 _Salió en dirección al pasillo donde sus compañeros se agolpaban para hablar uno con otros, sobre cualquier cosa que no habían podido hablar los últimos 50 minutos que duraba la clase recién pasada._

 _Los sorteó con cuidado y se encaminó hasta uno de los baños del segundo piso, caminó apegada al ventanal que daba hacia la calle fuera de su escuela. El sol lo iluminaba todo, y como buen día de primavera, las pequeñas flores de los árboles frutales plantados en las calles, le entregaban color al gris pavimento._

 _Se encontraba tan sumida en sus propios pensamientos que cuando vio al afamado profesor Daigo Nishijima dejó salir un pequeño ruido de felicidad desde sus labios, le vio caminar en dirección a la salida del establecimiento y ahí recordó que una de sus compañeras de salón le buscaba. Dio media vuelta por donde venía y corrió buscando a la susodicha. La encontró apoyada contra una de las murallas hablando con otro grupo de su salón, se acercó con cuidado y formando una sonrisa le contó a la chica lo que había recién visto._

— _¡Oh, iré a por él antes de que se vaya!_

 _Y la vio partir corriendo desde su posición, sujetando con fuerza la hoja que contenía los nombres de los apuntados al café que querían realizar como salón._

 _Una punzada de curiosidad le golpeó el estómago y la llevó a asomarse al ventanal, donde pudo divisar como el profesor recién había llegado hasta la puerta principal de la escuela. Ahí, cuando se disponía a salir, se volteó. Hikari supuso que aquello fue por el llamado de su compañera, quien le había gritado para llamar su atención._

 _Sonrió cuando vio su cabellera dorada correr en dirección al hombre._

 _Y de repente, todo fue muy rápido._

 _El grueso ventanal solía aplacar casi todos los ruidos externos a la escuela, pero estaba segura que ese sonido nunca se le olvidaría. El sonido fuerte y agudo de las ruedas de un automóvil al patinar sobre el pavimento, el claxon de una bocina frenética y el grito desgarrador de sus compañeros que veían lo mismo que ella._

 _Sus manos volaron automáticamente hasta su boca y la sangre dejó de moverse a la velocidad requerida unos segundos._

 _Un automóvil gris y grande había perdido el control una calle atrás, venía intentando detenerse al zigzaguear por la calle donde se encontraba la entrada principal de la escuela. La misma entrada donde se encontraba parado el profesor Daigo._

 _El conductor del vehículo intentó avisarle haciendo sonar el claxon, pero aparentemente el hombre no lo notó hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El automóvil pasó a llevar el cuerpo del profesor en su paso a toda velocidad por la calle, y no se detuvo hasta quedar incrustado contra uno de los muros interiores del colegio._

 _El cuerpo de Nishijima se había desplazado un par de metros y la sangre bañaba el suelo como si de pintura se tratara, brillante bajo el sol y roja ante los ojos._

 _Hikari sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y sus ojos se volvían cristalinos ante la imagen que acaba de presenciar._

 _._

* * *

 _._

—¡Ah!

Un grito se escapó de su garganta y su cuerpo saltó en la cama cuando volvió en sí. De sus cálidos ojos caían gruesas lágrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas y mojaban tanto el edredón como su pijama. Sentía como todo su ser temblaba sin tener intensiones de parar y como una fuerza le apretaba el pecho hasta hacerlo doler.

Se volteó a mirar la hora que regalaba el reloj a un lado de su cama, eran las 6:05 de la mañana.

Fueron minutos eternos los que se demoró en poder calmar sus propias emociones, aquel sueño, o, mejor dicho, pesadilla se había sentido muy real en su piel y aquello la ponía aún peor.

Decidió que no podría seguir durmiendo luego de aquel episodio, así que, simplemente, se abrazó las piernas y se quedó en esa posición los minutos que le faltaban para tener que levantarse y alistarse para ir a la escuela. Pero cada minuto que pasaba en vez de traerle tranquilidad solo le hacía repasar las horrorosas imágenes que había visto en sus sueños.

En algún momento su mente dejó de mostrarle aquellas imágenes y entró en un pequeño letargo, donde si bien no se durmió completamente, su cuerpo logró descansar un poco más.

—¡Hikari, estamos tarde!

El grito de su hermano mayor la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, le vio pasar corriendo por el pasillo a toda velocidad mientras se ponía una de sus camisas blancas pertenecientes al uniforme de la escuela.

Se levantó y alistó lo más rápido que pudo. Intentó desayunar bien, pero el nudo en su garganta no había desaparecido del todo y le hacía difícil la tarea de comer sin sentirse ahogada. Terminó por desechar la idea de masticar algo y bebió un vaso de agua, con la vaga intención de quitarse ese sabor amargo que traía su saliva.

En menos de 30 minutos, se encontraba caminando en dirección a la escuela junto a Taichi. El castaño intentó conectar una conversación varias veces, pero había algo en ella que la mantenía sumamente inquieta y no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

—¿Pasa algo?

De repente, la voz de su hermano se alzó entre sus pensamientos y se volteó a mirarle, parecía preocupado y eso la devolvió al momento donde estaba, negó con la cabeza e intentó desechar toda preocupación que aún vivía en su cabeza.

—No, simplemente tuve una mala noche.

Se excusó a pesar que el mayor no había vuelto a preguntar.

.

* * *

.

—¿Pasa algo?

Una voz la desconcentró y la devolvió al mundo real, se volteó aparentando tranquilidad y los ojos azules de Takeru le sonrieron.

—Oh, no nada. Solo tuve una mala noche y estoy cansada.

A él no podía mentirle, pero en momentos así, prefería ocultar la verdad. No tenía sentido preocuparlo por nada, estaba segura que era un solo mal sueño y a pesar que la angustia quemaba en su garganta como fuego, prefería callarlo hasta poder olvidarlo.

—¿Un mal sueño? — el rubio preguntó, seguía preocupado.

—Una pesadilla más bien, solo debo dormir bien hoy y estaré mejor.

Aquello pareció dejar más tranquilo al chico, y decidió cambiar el tema a uno más banal. La conversación giró en el cómo la madre de Takeru le había contado que se iría de viaje a China y le había sugerido ir con ella, para que conociera otro país y otra cultura. Hikari le sonrió y asintió casi toda la conversación, pero en el fondo, se alegraba por la oportunidad que se le presentaba a su mejor amigo de conocer un lugar nuevo, una nueva cultura y nuevas personas.

En la bruma de su mente, vio pasar por el salón a la misma chica que en sus sueños había preguntado por el profesor. Su corazón comenzó a latir con pesadez y una extraña sensación se posicionó en su pecho, el sabor amargo volvió a su boca.

—¿Hikari?

La voz de Takeru la volvió a llamar, se giró a mirarlo y luego a la puerta por donde se encontraba entrando el director de la escuela con una extraña e indescifrable expresión en su rostro. Todos callaron en el momento que sus pies se detuvieron hasta posicionarlo frente a todos los presentes, los chicos que se encontraban sobre las mesas sentados se bajaron y los que aún se encontraban parados se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos.

—Buenos días clase.

—Buenos días director — repitieron todos al unísono.

—Por favor, guarden todas sus pertenencias y vuelvan a casa. El día de hoy no tendrán clases.

La sensación en el pecho de la castaña se hacia más pesada. Apretó las manos hasta hacerse daño.

—El profesor Nishijima… el profesor… tuvo un grave accidente.

El silencio fue sepulcral, solo se podían oír las respiraciones ansiosas de los presentes. Hasta que una chica, la presidenta de la clase, alzó la mano con la intención de hablar.

—¿Podríamos ir a verle al hospital? Quizás podríamos llevarle algún presente como clase.

Cuando comentó, una marea de murmullos se alzó. En el general se podía ver como todos opinaban afirmativamente a la idea de la chica, y como desde el fondo nacían planes para comprarle flores, globos y hacerle una carta de ánimo con la firma de todo el salón.

—Eso no será posible — la voz seca y áspera del director silenció todos los murmullos —. El profesor ha muerto. Sé que no es la forma y el momento para decirles esto, pero no puedo alargar sus esperanzas. Espero que todos lo entiendan.

Hikari sintió como su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sus ojos a picarle, algo dentro de ella parecía estar moviéndose de un lado a otro. De repente, su vista se tornó más oscura y manchones negros empezaron a aparecer, dificultándole la vista.

Sintió la mano de Takeru sobre su hombro y como las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

.

* * *

.

— _¿Tienes planes para este sábado?_

— _Eeh… no, creo que no._

 _Mimi se encontraba encorvada intentando ocultar algo, y al desviar la mirada hacia Sora, quien se encogía de hombros, no pudo más que sentirse aún más curiosa que antes. Definitivamente, sus amigas eran unas personas muy curiosidad, pero había aprendido a quererlas y entenderlas de esa forma, sobre todo a Mimi, que, con sus arranques y diferentes estados de ánimos, era como vivir en una montaña de rusa recurrente._

— _¡Pues ahora sí!_

 _Y saltó, mostrando 3 brillantes boletos plateados en su mano derecha. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y sus ojos brillaban producto de la emoción, mientras una sonrisa orgullosa se formaba desde la comisura de sus labios._

 _Pasaron unos segundos de silencio donde las otras dos involucradas intercambiaron otra mirada, donde, en silencio, intentaban preguntarse qué era lo que estaba mostrándoles la tercera en cuestión. Mimi gruñó al no tener respuesta rápida de sus amigas, y volvió a agitar los boletos sobre sus cabezas._

— _Tengo entradas de P-R-I-M-E-R-A fila para el desfile de moda de Victoria Secret, ¡y es este sábado!_

— _¿Victoria Secret?_

 _Hikari intentó recordar quién o qué era, mientras Sora se veía aún más perdida que ella._

— _¿¡Van a decirme que no lo conocen!? — Mimi ahogó un chillido entre indignada y asombrada —. Es la compañía de diseños de lencería, la más famosa que hay en Estados Unidos. ¡Y viene a Japón!_

 _Ambas se miraron y entre risas asintieron, como si siempre lo hubieran sabido y solo lo habían olvidado._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Se recostó en el césped, y el olor inundó sus fosas nasales. Pudo intuir que recién lo habían cortado y que el jardinero no volvería hasta unas semanas más para volver a retocarlo.

A veces, le gustaba jugar a eso. A imaginar qué era lo que pasaba en los lugares que frecuentaba, e inventar historias para momentos perdidos que quizás nadie se fijaría nunca, pero ella sí, y le gustaba hacerlo. Algo que los demás ignoraban, pero ella no, y eso el daba la importancia suficiente para volverlo algo interesante.

Últimamente sus sueños se habían vuelto erráticos y extraños, y los _déjà vu_ se habían vuelto una constante en su día a día. Una sensación extraña, que la hacía andar pesada y extrañada, pero que al mismo tiempo no había tenido el peso suficiente como para preocuparla. Ese día, había dado su brazo a torcer, y decidió salir de casa. Desde la muerte de Daigo algo dentro de ella parecía perseguirla y la sensación la abrumaba a ratos, pero sabía que era momento de despejarse. Así que aceptó la invitación de Mimi de ir a un café junto con Sora, una salida solo para chicas había dicho.

Mientras las esperaba se encontró buscando nubes en un cielo completamente despejado de fines de Julio.

—¡Llegamos!

Mimi se anunció cuando llegó, y Sora más atrás le sonreía en modo de saludo. Pocos segundos después, se encaminaron al dichoso café, que se encontraba a pocos metros de aquel pequeño parque en medio de la ciudad.

Cuando llegaron buscaron una mesa cerca de alguno de los ventanales, para poder llenarse de la luz de aquel caluroso verano. Una vez sentadas, una mesera se acercó a pedirles la orden.

3 tés helados y 3 porciones de pastelillos.

Comenzaron a hablar de banalidades, cuando Mimi empezó a buscar algo en su cartera con cara de preocupación.

—¿Perdiste algo? — Sora le preguntó después de un rato.

La castaña levantó la cabeza y una enorme sonrisa se formó en su boca. El corazón de Hikari dio un extraño vuelco que la hizo moverse nerviosa.

—¡Miren lo que les tengo! — y sacó de su cartera rosa, 3 boletos que resplandecieron con la luz del sol. Eran plateados, con las letras en negro y blanco.

Hikari sintió como el aire comenzaba a escaparse de sus pulmones, una extraña sensación pareció apuñalarla en el momento que los boletos aparecieron frente a su rostro. Una gota de sudor frío bajo por su espalda. Sintió ganas de gritar.

—¿Q-qué es eso?

La voz le temblaba. Sora se volteó a mirarla.

—¡Boletos para el sábado, hay un desfile de Victoria Secret!

—¿Qué es Victoria Secret? — la pelirroja preguntó curiosa y confundida.

—Una compañía estadounidense que diseña lencería. ¿Cierto, Mimi? — preguntó lo último con miedo, con un puño en el estómago y la sangre zumbando en sus orejas.

—¡Exactamente!

.

* * *

.

Estaba asustada, de verdad lo estaba.

Últimamente, cada tantas noches, cuando se iba a dormir tenía sueños, extraños sueños. Los que en un principio decidió ignorar, los que vinculó a una extraña suerte cuando se cumplían una vez estando despierta. Pero con el tiempo y su recurrencia, decidió desechar esa idea y les comenzó a prestar atención.

Muchas veces, no eran más que pequeñas cosas. Como la canción que sonaría a las 2:30 pm en la radio de turno o que su heladería favorita estuviera cerrada justo el día que quería ir. Pero, también habían ocurrido cosas que habían logrado espantarla. Como el día que Mimi había traído esos costosos y plateados boletos o cuando Taichi le contó que formalmente se le había declarado a Sora – o algo así -.

Había noches donde no podía dormir, tenía terror a volver a soñar un suceso como el que había vivido con la muerte del profesor Daigo, y solo caía cuando su cuerpo ya no podía luchar más contra Morfeo. Y otros días, donde sentía una insana curiosidad por sobre qué pasaría y se obligaba a dormir temprano para poder encontrarse con esos sueños, teñidos de gris y blanco, que parecían vaticinar más de un suceso.

Pero, y lo que más le preocupaba, era que sentía que no podía contarle a nadie sobre lo que estaba viviendo. Sentía que nadie la entendería y quizás hasta la tildarían de loca. Ni siquiera sabía cómo contarle a Takeru, su mejor amigo.

Y sí que había días donde, al despertar, necesitaba un abrazo amigo y unas palabras de contención.

.

* * *

.

— _¿Estas seguro que el camino es por aquí?_

 _Yamato gruñó mientras escondía su rostro bajo la bufanda gris que llevaba al cuello. Taichi se giró a mirarlo con una ceja alzada._

— _¿Qué no confías en mí? — puso sus manos a la cintura, y sonrió cuando el mismo rubio levantó una ceja en completo silencio —. Vale, ¿qué no confías en los mapas de Koushiro?_

— _En él si confío, en ti no._

 _Hikari dejó salir una pequeña risa mientras caminaba atrás de los dos mayores. A su lado, Koushiro también sonrió._

— _¿Cuándo vamos a llegar? ¡Estoy muy cansada!_

— _Queda poco, según lo que dice la dirección y el mapa del móvil._

— _¡Espero que valga la pena! Si no, Taichi nunca más escogerá un lugar nuevo._

— _Vamos Mimi, me dijeron que este karaoke es especialmente bueno, y que la comida lo es más._

— _Me pone un poco triste que la junta mensual tengamos que hacerla sin el superior Jou y sin Takeru — Sora comentó._

— _Van a ser un par de meses así. Takeru recién vuelve el próximo mes de China y a Jou aún le faltan varios meses de su postgrado en España — comentó Hikari, mientras aceleraba el paso._

 _Si bien, el karaoke del que le habían comentado a Taichi era famoso y bueno, el barrio donde se encontraban no lo era. Solían haber asaltos a grandes tiendas siempre por el lugar y las noticias se especializaban en darle una muy mala fama al lugar. Aún así, habían decidido ir, ya que, llevaban mucho tiempo curiosos sobre el lugar y según sus cálculos, un sábado no era tan peligroso como decían._

 _Dieron vuelta en una esquina, y ahí, entre la oscuridad de las luces tintineantes del alumbrado público, se asomaba un enorme local, con luces de neón color naranja y rosa que brillaban a todo dar. En él se prendían diferentes notas musicales en color morado, también neón. ¡Habían llegado al karaoke!_

— _¡Llegamos! — anunció Taichi, para el que no le quedara claro._

 _Mimi y él empezaron una pequeña carrera hasta el loca, con la intención de poder ser el primero en pedir el cubículo y en pedir una canción. Más atrás, Koushiro y Sora, también apresuraron el paso para poder entrar al brillante lugar e intentar evitar una posible pelea entre los dos más inquietos del grupo._

 _Yamato y Hikari se quedaron atrás, la castaña se empezó a reír luego de la escena que habían presenciado y echó a andar tras el grupo. El rubio a su paso también lo hizo, pero se detuvo abruptamente._

— _¡Dame todo tu dinero!_

 _La voz rasposa y demandante de un hombre hizo que la castaña se volteara, se encontraba justo en la puerta del local y alcanzó a verlo._

 _Un hombre se había posicionado tras Yamato y le había empezado a gritar, que le diera su dinero y todo lo de valor que poseía. Fueron unos minutos de silencio y el chico replicó, con la voz más ronca que nunca, que no tenía nada que darle más que algunos pocos yenes. El hombre empezó a gritarle y empujarlo, a lo que el rubio se mantuvo sereno en su posición y sacó su billetera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, la abrió con cuidado y le mostró lo único que traía consigo._

 _Fue ahí cuando el hombre sacó algo que brilló en la oscuridad. Hikari sintió como los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a hacerse más pesados, retumbando en su cabeza. El hombre estiró el brazo con la intención de quitarle el colgante que Yamato tenía en el cuello, a lo que este se negó. Y fue ahí cuando, aquella pieza brillante, se movió con rapidez vertiginosa._

 _Yamato dio un pequeño respingo y el hombre, luego de unos segundos y te entender lo que había hecho, se había echado a correr, alejándose del lugar y perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la calle._

 _Hikari corrió hasta donde se encontraba el rubio, con la intención de preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta. Desde el lado izquierdo del pecho del chico algo rojo comenzaba a manchar la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta. A los pocos segundos las piernas le fallaron y se fue de bruces al piso, mientras un gruñido gutural salía desde el interior de su garganta._

— _¡Yamato, Yamato!_

 _Le tomó la cabeza y pudo ser testigo de como sus pupilas se dilataban a todo dar, y como un temblor se abría en todo su cuerpo. Las lagrimas comenzaron a bañar sus mejillas y el miedo la embargo._

— _¡AUXILIO! ¡AUXILIO! ¡TAICHI!_

 _Sentía su voz histérica salir, y como sus manos se manchaban de la sangre del chico mientras intentaba sin éxito detener la hemorragia. Pero el cuerpo del chico ya no temblaba, y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse._

— _Yamato, no, no, no. Vendrá ayuda, vas a ponerte bien, ¡vas a ponerte bien!_

 _Gritaba, a él y al resto del mundo. La oscuridad bañaba las calles aledañas y solo la luz del cartel del karaoke los iluminaba a ellos. Y fue cuando alzó la vista a la puerta del local y vio el rostro de su hermano asomarse, que sintió como el cuerpo del rubio entre sus brazos dejaba de hacer resistencia y sus ojos se cerraban._

— _¡No, Yamato!_

 _Gritó._

 _._

* * *

 _._

—¡Yamato!

Un gritó salió de su garganta, abriéndose paso en el silencio. Abrió los ojos asustada y se encontró en su habitación, arropada y bañada en sudor.

Eran solo las 3:56 de la mañana.

* * *

¡Hola, hola!

La verdad es que llevo un poco (harto) de tiempo peleando con este primer capítulo, porque no terminaba de cerrarme, y la verdad me costó mucho dejar que saliera a la luz.

Querida Jacque: espero que en cierta forma pueda cumplir con lo que esperas, y a pesar de que es el primer capítulo, intenté que fuera lo más completo posible, pero tampoco quise explayarme y darme mil vueltas en las mismas escenas. Ya tu sa'e.

Ojalá te guste (algo) o así. Estoy ansiosa por hacerlo, porque como sabes, es de mis primeros con estos protagonistas en conjunto. Y estos feliz de poder hacerlo para ti, también.

 ** _¡Un beso para el mundo!_**


End file.
